Waluigi's Birthday Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's Waluigi's birthday, and Waluigi decides to have an epic adventure on it while his friends try their best to give Waluigi the most suitable gift of all. Happy birthday, Waluigi!
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi's Birthday Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Happy Birthday to me. I'm old... older than an old sign post that reads you are older than the oldest of all the old timers. Yes, this may explain why I haven't been as active. I'm finally getting dere, folks. For you see, back in the day, when I was a lot more active and hyper, I would have been really... oh, look at me, rambling on as you all just read this. Enjoy the fanfic, kiddos. Uncle Stu has some pudding to make, because I need to make sure that I revved up those fryers for Fred.

Disclaimer: Everything in this story all belong to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi looked at his alarm clock, having just woke up. The tall, lanky, purple wearing adventurer stretched his skinny arms up in the air far and wide as he wondered what he was going to do for his birthday today. Getting up, Waluigi decided to head outside of his house, placing his hands on his hips to smell the fresh air of the peaceful Meadow Meadows. Suddenly, a thought hit him on the head as he got an idea.

"Of course! That's what I'll do for my birthday!" Waluigi proclaimed as he ran back in, grabbing some stuff to bring along as he ran back outside, heading towards the southern direction as he told himself, "I'm not going to just simply sleep all day and waste away the most important day of my life!"

As Waluigi headed all the way southward, he came across several tall, grassy hills, of which served as the border for the Meadow Meadows and the ocean on the other side. Waluigi rubbed his chin as he wondered what to do, shrugging as he started climbing the grassy hill. One by one, did he go higher and higher, as things began getting chillier upon climbing the grassy hill, for it was so tall and grassy, not only could you feel the nice rough edges of grass, but you could see everything within the Meadow Meadows for miles. FInally, upon reaching the top, Waluigi turned around, smiling proudly as his hands were on his hips once more, looking all over the Meadow Meadows to the north as he turned around, to see the huge, sprawling salty ocean behind him.

"What a great view!" Waluigi commented upon stating the obvious as he took in the marvelous sight, when out of nowhere, a spiky green colored shell knocked him off the grassy hill, knocking him back on the ground several feet below. Groaning in pain as he rubbed his back, Waluigi looked up to see Bowser Jr., who was laughing at Walugi's misfortunate as he pointed at him.

"Ha ha ha! It may be your birthday, but that doesn't mean I have to go easy on ya!" Bowser Jr. taunted as he stuck his tonge out at Waluigi, taking off at the speed of light.

Waluigi snarled with rage as he got up, prompting to chase the young reptilian troublemaker as he pulled out his slingshot, firing bolts of purple electricity. Bowser Jr. cleverly dodged them as he continued making faces at Waluigi, running at a faster pace. Waluigi growled as he, too, was starting to gain more speed, but felt a strange sensation in his chest. He stopped for a moment as he placed his left hand on his chest, wondering what was happening inside. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. rammed right into him, sending Waluigi pummeling several stories high in the clear blue sky as he came back down to the grassy meadows with a big thud, having created a crater that had his body size.

Waluigi coughed as he popped his head out of the ground, narrowing his eyes angrily as Bowser Jr. danced around him, poking fun at how much Waluigi failed to try and get him. Waluigi grabbed his long whip that he had took with him, using it to grab Bowser Jr.'s right ankle and cause him to fall flat on his face. Waluigi laughed as he climbed out of the hole, standing on Bowser Jr.'s shell with his right foot as he folded his arms, smiling sinisterly as Bowser Jr. tried to get out from Waluigi's grasp.

"So, what was it about you trying to ruin my birthday, Mrs. Nesbitt?" Waluigi teased as he picked up Bowser Jr., slapping the young reptilian across the face several times as he then aimed towards the western direction and flinged Bowser Jr. away, watching as Bowser Jr. screamed. The duty having been done, Waluigi sighed as he dusted his hands together, shaking his head as he headed eastward within the Meadow Meadows. "That was a crazy way to start a birthday. But regardless, all is well, anyway..."

Just as Waluigi concluded with that tiny little monologue of his, seven red colored Dino Wrenches surrounded Waluigi, all snarling at him. Waluigi got into a defensive fighting pose as the seven Dino Wrenches barked, leaping at Waluigi all at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere within the coinfides of Central City, Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were both looking for the perfect gift to give to Waluigi, having known that this birthday would bve a very important one. The two stopped by a car garage, where they were desperate for ideas.

"Quick, we gotta get Waluigi something!" Petey shouted as he flailed his giant leaf like hands about, stating the obvious.

Gooper nodded as he flailed his rear tentacles, folding his front tentacles as he had no idea what to do. "Oooh, but what should we get him for this year? Last year we got him a toothbrush."

Petey rubbed the back of his gigantic head as he didn't have anything wise to say or offer. "I don't know. Anything should do!"

Gooper thought deeply as he tapped his chin, looking around to see if anything could work. He gasped as he grabbed a bright, shiny silver car tire, holding it in front of Petey with both of his front tentacles as his eyes started shining brightly. "Oooh, how about this tire?"

Petey tilted his head to the right as he frowned. "Gooper, why would Waluigi want that?"

Gooper shrugged as he didn't have a reasonable retort. "I don't know... looks nice?"

Awkward silence. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper both gave each other discomforted looks as someone in the background coughed.

"...Awww the hell with it! That would make a perfect gift!" Petey decided as he laughed heartily, clapping together his leaves as he headed southward with Gooper.

Gooper blubbered in agreement, still holding the bright tire. "Yeah! Waluigi would LOVE this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi dealt with seven red colored Dino Wrenches that had him surrounded, all of them wanting to tear Waluigi a new one. Waluigi got into a defensive pose as all seven dino Wrenches jumped on him, trying their best to bite Waluigi. Waluigi spun around, getting all of them off with ease as he grabbed one of the squirming Dino Wrenches and smashed its head on a nearby rock. He glanced behind him, jumping over an incoming charging Dino Wrench as he took out his sling shot and fired more bolts of electricity. The Dino Wrenches were able to handle the shocks as they emitted loud screeches, causing Waluigi to kneel over as the six remaining Dino Wrenches all lunged at him at the same time. Waluigi screamed in pain as he tumbled downhill towards the eastern direction, with the Dino Wrenches biting every part of his body as they collided into an old maple tree, causing it to fall on its back as the ground shook.

Waluigi got up, punching the Dino Wrenches off of him as he dusted his right arm, which was clamped by a pesky Dino Wrench. Waluigi narrowed his eyes as he punched the Dino Wrench in the face. However, he was greeted with a whack to the face himself as he was sent soaring across the meadows, crashing into a large boulder, which was enough to make a crack within. The Dino Wrenches all cheered as they charged towards Waluigi, but he had other plans as Waluigi took out his trusty, ever so powerful purple colored tennis racket.

"Who wants to play some ball?" Waluigi stated as a big evil grin came across his face, holding three green, fuzzy tennis balls.

The Dino Wrenches began panting as they all wanted the balls. Waluigi tossed the balls into the air, and smacked them towards the west direction. The Dino Wrenches all barked as they chased after the tennis balls, wanting to claim it for themselves as Waluigi stretched his arms, sighing as he sat down for a moment, to catch his train of thought.

"Well, that was a little hassle... but I took care of it with ease," Waluigi stated as he placed his arms around his head, sighing as he looked up at the white puffy clouds in the blue sky. "Sure is great weather to be doing whatever pleases one self so." He opened his eyes as he got up, rubbing the back of his head as he turned around, much to his shock, to see that the six Dino Wrenches have returned, with three of them having the tennis balls that Waluigi tossed. Waluigi gawked as his jaw literally dropped to the ground. "Uhhh..."

The Dino Wrenches barked as they all pounced on Waluigi, trying to lick and bite him as they wanted to play again. Waluigi used his Waluigi Tornado to send all of them into the air, allowing Waluigi to dust himself as he picked up the three tennis balls and pulled out three more of the fuzzy objects as he tossed them towards the northern direction, firing a bolt of electricity along with it to ensure that the Dino Wrenches wouldn't follow him anymore. Upon making a harsh landing on the ground, the Dino Wrenches all spotted the balls being tossed, and they chased it as they barked louder than thunder in a thunderstorm, allowing Waluigi to make a run for it as he dashed as fast as he could, away from the madness that had just occured.

"Waluigi, you slick, slick guy," Waluigi stated as he laughed, dusting his hands together as he sighed, looking up and smiling as the sun began shining brightly down on him, "You took care of some pesky trouble, and now you're ready to make your day a-ok!" He rubbed his chin as he pondered what to do. "Now... to help cap off this moment... hmm..."

Suddenly, Toadette bumped into Waluigi, causing him to tumble down the muddy hill below. Toadette groaned as she rubbed her butt, shaking her head and looking down, gasping in shock as Waluigi got covered in mud from rolling down in it, landing in a completely clean stream of cool water that headed towards the ocean. Toadette slapped herself several times to regain her focus and she began chasing Waluigi, calling out to him as Waluigi was temporarily knocked out of consciousness.

"Waluigi! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Toadette cried out in horror as she ran down the muddy hill, jumping on the rocks to avoid getting dirty herself as she got close to the stream, watching Waluigi heading down faster and faster. She gasped as she jumped into the stream, swimming towards Waluigi and reaching him, trying her best to wake up. "Come on, Waluigi, I didn't mean to knock you out like that!"

Waluigi was obviously not able to reply. Toadette sniffled as she closed her eyes, slapping Waluigi across the face several times until Waluigi finally regain his senses, screaming as he jumped out of the water, having received immense pain from Toadette's constant slapping, as he fell back into the water, landing right on poor Toadette. As Waluigi to up, he looked at his back, to see a flattened Toadette peel off, before she popped back to normal, groaning in pain as she held her stomach. Waluigi frowned as he patted Toadette on the head, before looking up, hearing something.

"Do you hear a waterfall, or something?" Waluigi asked as he scratched his head with curiosity, knowing he was hearing a loud noise.

Toadette looked around, also wondering where the loud sound was coming from. She looked towards the southern direction, gasping in horror as they were headed straight for a waterfall! Toadette screamed as she held on tightly to Waluigi, who held Toadette with a firm grip as they both fell down the waterfall, screaming for their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi and Toadette both gasped as they popped their heads out of the water, looking around to see that they were drifting out into the wide open salty sea. To their left was the Meadow Meadows, and to their right was Beachy Beach. Looking at each other, and simply smiling, Waluigi and Toadette both swam to Beachy Beach, drying themselves off upon making contact with the white shoreline.

"Well, we made it," Toadette stated as she smiled, hugging Waluigi. "Sorry about bumping into you, Waluigi. I didn't see you." She gave him a cute look. "I'm very sorry."

Waluigi was about to forgive Toadette when he spotted with his little eye some delicious piece of strawberry shortcake right next to him. "Oh hey! Cake!" He picked up the plate and ate the strawberry shortcake, munching it down with glee.

Toadette sniffled as she watched Waluigi eat the piece of cake, her tummy growling as she began crying. Waluigi noticed this, and he shrugged as he gave Toadette the last piece of strawberry shortcake, much to her pleasure. Suddenly, the ground shook, and out came three Ninjis, who all started slashing at Waluigi! Waluigi used his elbows to protect his face, although he started running towards the white wall as the Ninjis shot their ninja stars at him, with Toadette munching on the strawberry shortcake.

Waluigi came across a wall, and he turned around, to see the Ninjis all jumping right at him. Waluigi rolled his eyes as he sidestepped to the left, watching the Ninjis hit the wall. Laughing as he pointed at them, Waluigi headed forward, when he suddenly sank in the sand! Screaming as he tried to pull out, Waluigi continued sinking in the sand, until he reached the bottom and landed in a huge, underground cavern filled with gold, gold everywhere. His eyes widened as Waluigi hugged the gold, laughing his head off as he attempted to take it all away with him, when the entire cavern shook, the walls crumbling as the rocks came piling down on Waluigi. Waluigi gathered all the gold he could and headed westward, bolting his skinny butt out of there just in time as a tremor caved in the golden chamber. Waluigi started feeling exhausted, but he knew he must continue, and he rather die in a horrible death than to let the word count go under a thousand words, err, scratch that, I meant, he rather die than to be... no wait, that sentence doesn't make sense-

"Shut up, you horrible narrator!" Waluigi snapped as he kept running, spotting a couple of stone stairs. He did not hesitate as he went up the stairs immediately, all of the underground chamber being completely devastated, never to be explored again.

Waluigi sighed as he took out some of the pieces of gold he took with him, chuckling as he tucked them safely within his purple shirt and his blackish overalls. Dusting his hands together, which were nicely tucked away in his perfectly clean white gloves, Waluigi ran towards the lighthouse, where an array of crabs awaited him. Waluigi briefly paused, but he reminded himself that he was Waluigi, one of the roughest, toughest characters ever crafted, and with great gusto, he kicked ass like ass was never kicked before. The crabs were sent crying to their mama as Waluigi opened a new can of butt kicking, swinging two crabs around like rag dolls and tossing them at the top of the cavern nearby.

Waluigi did several rolls as he rolled over several MOAR crabs, damaging them greatly. Waluigi grinned as he bumped into a larger crab, which has arisen from the sand. Waluigi gawked as the mutated crab belowed, screaming "MOAR" as the echo caused thousands of waves to suddenly crash on the beach. Waluigi had no time to waste, so he began singing some strange song he made up as he ran away from the giant Moar Krabs, who fired the words "Moar" at Waluigi's feet.

"Can't stop running from this gigantic crab... must keep running, or I'll have my head on a slab... must keep running from this big damn thing... or else I go boom and then I'll ping...!" Waluigi sang as he jumped, jumped, jumped, jumped, jumped, jumped, jumped, jumped, and then ran, ran, ran, ran, ran, ran, ran, ran as fast as he can on a flying carpet man. The last sentence did not make sense, but it did not matter, as Waluigi broke right through a concrete wall, panting as he looked around for shelter. He gasped, snapping his fingers as he hid under an ice cream kart.

Moar Krabs bellowed with rage as Plankton suddenly appeared on the top of the ice cream kart.

"Hey Krabs, wanna 'ss'?" Plankton suggested as he raised his eyebrows.

Moar Krabs thought for a moment, then he bellowed "MOAR!", which was loud enough to send Plankton blasting off again as Moar Krabs slammed the ice cream kart with his right pincer, revealing Waluigi, who looked up and frowned.

"Ah crap," Was all that Waluigi muttered as Moar Krabs started drooling, eyeing Waluigi closely.


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi was about to be eaten by the evil Moar Krabs, when suddenly he was sucked up in a large tube. Moar Krabs shook his head as the entire beach was bombed by several large balls of molten fire, which were dropped by the aero Primids, who laughed evilly as they high fived each other.

Waluigi screamed as he went through all sorts of crazy loops, wondering how exactly was he going to make it out okay. Suddenly, he landed on a mteallic floor, looking up to see the lights dim on him. Waluigi scratched the back of his head as Shadow The Hedgehog approached him.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Was all that Shadow muttered as he smirked, pushing a button that caused Waluigi to fall out.

Waluigi screamed as he flailed his arms about, wondering how he could survive a plunge so far off. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, gasping as he got a grand idea. He began spinning around, building enough momentium to land roughly on a craggy hill, rolling down as he dealt with the tiny pebbles and dirt in the way. Waluigi then went off the path, knocking down several tall standing maple trees down as he popped himself back to normal, running on the knocked over logs of the trees, laughing as he never had so much fun.

"Wa ha ha! This is better than the time I went straight to the-" Before Waluigi could finish, he went straight into a bluish warp portal, disappearing mystically as the tree logs continued rolling westward, eventually crashing into several large boulders, causing a massive wildfire of epic proportions.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: If this is short, then I humbly, so humbly apologize. I was forced to get this ending so that I wouldn't run out of time. By the time you read this in the future, it'll be much better. I prrrromise.

* * *

Waluigi sighed heavenly as he was welcomed back at his house by Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, who gave him the tire they found.

"Hey! This tire seems great!" Waluigi commented as he petted the tire, looking at both Petey and Gooper. "Where did you find this beauty?"

"Oh, we just so have happened to find it in a smelly old, damp, abandoned dump," Petey stated as he shrugged.

Awkward silence.

"...In a dump in the middle of nowhere!" Gooper complimented, waving his front and rear tentacles.

Waluigi rubbed the back of his neck, then he began laughing, slapping his knee. Looking at each other and grinning, Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper joined in on the laughter, sharing Waluigi's grand birthday together.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WALUIGI!**


End file.
